


Sweet Kisses

by captilima



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, also a college au, because why not, yuriashe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captilima/pseuds/captilima
Summary: Ashe deserves kisses, that's it.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Kudos: 20





	Sweet Kisses

There are a lot of late nights, pouring over his stack of books that he’s taken from the library, grabbing his pencil and scribbling down his notes. He had been at this for hours, he had almost forgotten to eat dinner. Luckily Ashe had wonderful friends who had reminded him and made him leave his dorm to do just that.

But now he had a paper to finish and he was barely three pages in for the seven pages the professor was asking.

Why was history so hard?

Pinching the bridge of his nose he let out an exasperated sigh before then leaning back in his chair and stretching, curling his fingers together. Maybe he should take a break? He had started to reread sentences that he had already read three times over, and besides staring at his notebook and the books were starting to drive him insane.

So he stood up, twisting back and forth until he felt his back crack and then moved over to his bed long enough to pull on his shoes and grab his jacket. With a hum he set off for a bit of a walk around the lake that was right outside of his dorm. It was nice out, so he didn’t really mind.

[ Yuri: ] Are you busy?

Looking at his phone Ashe couldn’t help how his heart began to race and the heat in his cheeks began to creep up. Yuri wasn’t...quite anything serious just yet. The purple haired boy was far too non committal, but that didn’t mean Ashe wasn’t interested. Besides, to be fair, he shouldn’t be concerned with romances anyways - between his class work, archery, and the little bit of a social life that he was attempting to have the grey haired boy was quite busy.

A boyfriend would have just made it far too hectic...or him too guilty when he had to write papers and spend hours upon hours researching.

[ Ashe: ] Just working on a paper.

[ Yuri: ] So I’m guessing that’s a no on wanting to come out with me tonight?

Of course he wanted to go out. Yuri was...not in school, and not really in the realm of doing anything legal. It thrilled Ashe but he knew he couldn’t give into that, not with where he stood now and how his past had been.

[ Ashe: ] Sadly that means no on going out. But I’ll probably be up pretty late if you wanted to later. I can sign you in.

With no response he pocketed his phone and turned to head back into the dorm. He might as well commit if he wasn’t going to go out with anyone tonight. Besides if he did it all tonight that meant he could have a night off tomorrow...until he had more homework to do. Closing his eyes he let out a low groan as he began the climb up the stairs to his room.

\---

Leaning back in his chair he closed his eyes, rubbing them before glancing over at the clock. 3:09 AM. Six pages. He was so close, and if he just pushed it another hour he could definitely get it done. Green eyes glanced over at the schedule he had made for the next day - he didn’t have training until the middle of the day and his first class had been cancelled due to the teacher conveniently being sick. Meaning he could sleep in and still get a decent breakfast before archery.

Cracking his knuckles he leaned forward and adjusted the earbud that was starting to fall out. Final push, he had this.

Then there was a knock at his window. At first he didn’t think it was real, because who would be at his window at three am? Besides it was too early for birds to begin chirping so even if it could have been them...it wouldn’t.

It came again.

Pulling his earbud out he stood up, crossing to his bed to crawl across it to the window. Opening the blinds he came face to face with what should have been his reflection but instead Yuri had climbed the tree outside his window and was sitting there, waiting for him to be let in. Scrambling Ashe undid the locks and shoved the window up, followed by the screen. Before he could get a single word out the slightly older male was making his way across the space between branch and window, lips finding Ashe’s.

Leaning in Ashe found himself kissing him back with a little grin on his lips.

“You told me I could stop by if I wanted.”

“I’m so glad you did.”


End file.
